


A Lovely Aftershave

by Jack_writes_Fics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Cold, Cute, Drabble, First Fanfiction, Fluff, Go Easy On Me, Kissing, M/M, Morning, Murder, Oneshot, Police, Rain, Sherlock is a Brat, Slight Johnlock - Freeform, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_writes_Fics/pseuds/Jack_writes_Fics
Summary: Sherlock suddenly notices that our Favourite DI smells different than usual..
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 148





	A Lovely Aftershave

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fanfiction that i ever publish, and im not sure how good my writing is. Also im from Germany, so my English isnt exactly the best. I still hope you like my little Oneshot/Drabble/Whatever this is ^_^

It was a cold, rainy Fall Morning in London. DI Lestrade stood, slightly shivering, next to the Corpse of a middle aged Woman.

Sherlock was already pacing back and forth on the Crime Scene, while John stood next to Sargent Donovan, chatting with her about his Daughter.

Greg gladly would have slept a few hours more and cuddled his Boyfriend this Morning, or at least get some Breakfast before Work. ‘Stupid Criminals...’ he thought annoyed ‘Why can’t they have the decency to Murder someone when I already had Sleep, Cuddles and Breakfast?’

Suddenly Sherlock announced loudly; “The Mistress of the Husband quite obviously killed her!”.

He then started walking around to the Officers and went on to explaining how he knew. “-And you will most likely find... Wait a Minute!” He abruptly stopped in front of Greg. “What the- is this my Brothers Aftershave!?” He exclaimed loudly sounding quite offended.

“Why would I have your Brothers Aftershave? Maybe you’re just Mistaken? Or maybe I coincidently bought the same?” Greg tried to lie, but to be honest he wasn’t the best Liar.

“Liar!” Sherlock yelled at him “Quite a bad one too!” Sherlock growled in a loud Voice and started to get closer to him and put his long, pale Index Finger accusingly on the DI’s Chest.

“Oh boy...” you could hear John mutter silently under his breath in the Background.

“I would never, **ever** be wrong about my Brothers Aftershave! He hasn’t changed it since he was Fourteen years old.” Sherlock’s icy, cold Blue Eyes looked in Gregs panicked Brown ones.

“Well, it still could be an accident you know...” Lestrade muttered a bit afraid of what the Detective may do if he found out about him and Mycroft.

“Yeah, because shagging someone is in the top 5 of Household accidents!” Sherlock said grabbing Greg's Jacket Collar.

“Its impossible that you accidentally bought the same. First, its way out of your price league, And Second, its Impossible to get in England. It has to be Imported from France.” Sherlock hissed angrily. “Conclusion; you’re Shagging my Brother!” He announced loudly. The DI was frozen in Shock.

Suddenly John came and grabbed Sherlock’s Shoulder softly “Let it go Sherlock. Tell us the Conclusion of the Case and then Please let us go on with our Lives. Its not the End of the World that your Brother has finally found happiness.” He said softly and Sherlock actually decided to comply.

“Fine.” he sighed. “But you’re definitely way out of Fatcroft’s League.”

He then went back to the Conclusion of the Case and were to probably find the Mistress.

“Okay, Go find her Guys!” Greg ordered a small Group of Officers. “The Rest of you, Go back to the Yard and do your Paperwork.”

He then looked how everyone's starts doing what he told them to do, while Sherlock and John were already gone.

Greg then decided that it was time to go for himself, so he started walking towards Main street and quickly slipped inside the black Limousine and sat next to Mycroft.

“Good Morning, Gregory Dear. Since you had to leave for Work without Breakfast we’re driving to a Cafe to get some Breakfast there.” Mycroft said smiling and pressed a Kiss to his Cheek.

“Mornin’ Mykie. Breakfast sounds really great.” he grinned happily as he kissed his Cheek. “Guess who finally figured it out.”

“Oh Dear...” Mycroft sighed and pinched the bridge of his Nose and took Greg’s Hand, already knowing that Sherlock surely was even more bratty than usual.

“Yeah, he was yelling a bit, but John thankfully got him under control before he was able to assault me. I think they’re maybe shagging...” The DI said, squeezing his Boyfriends hand reassuringly.

Just in this Moment Greg and Mycroft looked out the Window to see how they drove by Sherlock and John Snogging each other.

“Uh… Well that’s Proven then...” he chuckled a bit.

“Yeah… Uh… How did he find out about us?” The Government Official asked slowly.

Greg started to rant a bit and scratch the back of his Head.

“Your Aftershave... I hope its okay I used it, I ran out and forgot to buy a new one so I just took yours without thinking about the consequences, but now I feel pretty bad about it since Sherlock told me its Expensive and from France and I feel Terrible Sorry now th-”

Mycroft cut him off.

“Its fine Love. What’s mine is also yours. I also already noticed, so please stop worrying my Dear.” he said softly.

Greg let out breath which he didn’t noticed he was holding and looked him in the Eyes.

“It’s really fine?” he asked again.

“Of course. I really can’t blame you, it really is a Lovely Aftershave.” He answered smilling and pressed a kiss to Gregory’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Also it would be nice of you if you could leave a comment to tell me where i need some improvement and what would make my writing better. have a nice day/Night/whatever time it is! (●'◡'●)


End file.
